


Amaryllis

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to pick up his boyfriend for a night out, and meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what most people think of when they look at the prompt, but I couldn’t resist, and I really wanted to do something like this, so here it is. Thank you to my Beta team, Wolfish_cat, Kabal, and Ceria. I couldn’t have managed without you all. :)

Harry had been looking forward to this date with Draco all day. The two of them had been seeing each other for three months now, and Harry was starting to think that maybe there was something more to this. Now that they’d made it this far, maybe, just maybe, they had a chance together.

It was something he never would have considered, but for the day Seamus had dragged him to a club. Seamus had told Harry he “needed something different.” Something different had apparently turned out to be the only Wizard-owned gay bar in England. And seeing Draco there had been a huge shock.

It had turned out to be a good shock, though. And then another the following day. Followed by a day together, then a night together…these days, they were rarely found far from each other. And Harry decided that perhaps it was time to discuss taking the next step.

But he wasn’t expecting a young woman to answer Draco’s door that night. The sight of her made his heart sink. Was Draco shopping for a wife? after all, she seemed like what Draco would look for in a wife,. Blonde, refined, and very beautiful.

He also wasn’t expecting the bright smile she gave him. It was almost enough to take his breath away. “You must be Harry. Draco’s upstairs. He should be down soon. Please…come in.” She stepped back so Harry could come in.

“He’s…told you about me?” Harry asked, a bit surprised.

“Oh, yes. He and I know…just about everything about one another.” She led him into the sitting room. “We’re very close.”

It was hard to understand. Shouldn’t she be annoyed that her boyfriend was seeing a guy? “And…this…doesn’t bother you?” Harry asked.

She laughed, a light, bright sound. “Oh, Draco and I aren’t like that. Just…very close. We’re family.”

“Oh.” The relief washed over Harry, and he smiled as well. “I suppose I can see the resemblance.”

She met his eyes, and the grey eyes that met his made him wonder how he had missed them before. They were very like Draco’s. “Do you?” she asked softly.

Harry felt heat rush to his face, and he nodded. “Yeah.”

“In a good way, I hope,” she said with a soft smile.

“Yes, of course,” Harry assured her. He watched her settle on the sofa, then took a nearby chair. Better to be on the safe side. Draco might not be interested in girls, but Harry had dated enough to know he enjoyed the company of both. And she really was very pretty. “So…he’s never mentioned you. You look about our age…”

She grinned, looking up at him with mischief in her eyes. “Now, Harry…surely you know it’s not polite to ask a girl her age…”

“But I wasn’t…”

Laughing again, she put her hand on his. “It’s all right, Harry. I was teasing.”

“Oh. Right…”

“I would have been in your year. But I didn’t go to school here. My parents…kept me away from everything.”

“Oh…” Harry nodded. “So…um…Malfoy, then?”

She smiled. “Rosier. Amaryllis. Everyone calls me Rilla, though.”

“Rilla. Pretty,” Harry said, smiling back. “So…will you be joining us tonight, then?”

She looked away, then shook her head. “No. Three’s a crowd, after all…” She looked a bit wistful, and Harry frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Oh…nothing,” she told him, smiling up at him.

Harry frowned, then a thought hit him. “Oh, god…you’ve come all this way to visit with Draco, and I’m taking him away from you for the evening. How rude of me.”

“Nonsense, Harry. I know how much you mean to him,” she said with a smile.

“You…do?” There were some days Harry worried that Draco was just stringing him along. His passions ran hot and cold, after all. It was very hard for Harry to tell just how he felt.

Her smile grew brighter. “Yes. He adores you, Harry. You’re the best thing to ever happen to him. I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“Really?” The thought made Harry smile. Did that mean Draco felt the same way about him that he felt about Draco?

She nodded. “Oh, yes. It’s why he wanted me to meet you today.”

“Yeah? I thought that would be one of his Slytherin cohorts checking me out…”

“They know you too well. He wanted someone…impartial. And I know…you will make a wonderful couple,” she said with a soft, sad smile.

Harry frowned. “Then why do you look so sad?”

Her expression brightened. “Don’t mind me, Harry. It’s wonderful seeing him so happy. Perhaps…” She stood, and Harry rose with her. “I should go see if he is ready.”

Harry frowned. He knew he had upset her somehow, but he wasn’t sure how. “Rilla?”

She smiled and patted his arm. “It was good to meet you, Harry. I’ll go find Draco for you.” She ran her hands down her skirt to smooth it, then turned to leave.

Before she could step away, though, Harry caught her arm lightly. The gesture was too familiar to be mistaken. He’d seen Draco make the same gesture over his slacks after standing so many times before. And those sad grey eyes… Even the height was right. “Draco?” Harry asked, shocked. It couldn’t be, could it?

Rilla turned to look at him. “I told you, Harry…I’ll go get him.”

And now that he knew to listen for it, he could hear it in the cadence of her, no his voice—it was Draco’s voice. He shook his head. “No wonder you looked so sad. How long have you kept this secret to yourself, Draco?”

The astonished look in Rilla’s eyes, coupled with the way she broke the gaze told him far more than her words. “I don’t know what you mean, Harry.”

“You wanted me to understand without having to tell me, didn’t you?” he asked softly, stroking her arm to calm her.

He watched as she fought with herself—or was that himself? Harry shook his head. It didn’t matter either way. If this was Draco, and he wanted to be a girl, Harry could understand how hard it would be to talk about, especially if he had kept this secret for some time. It would be hard to finally tell someone. And Harry wasn’t about to assume anything. If she was dressed like this, she was a she, right? So for now, that was how he’d think of her, until Draco corrected him.

“It doesn’t…the idea that I might…not be a…woman…doesn’t bother you?” she finally asked.

Harry gently pulled her chin so that he could meet her eyes. “No. Not if you’re Draco. And you are, aren’t you?” And with that, he leaned in and kissed her to show how certain he was of his conclusion.

She gasped, and for a moment, he was sure she would pull away, but finally, her head tilted into the kiss. Harry pulled her closer, but she pulled away, her cheeks pink, still not willing to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“For what?” Harry asked her. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“For…keeping it from you. And then springing it on you.”

The last doubt that he had been wrong faded from Harry’s mind, and he smiled. “It was your secret to tell. I’m honored that you chose to tell me as soon as you have.”

“Soon? Harry…we’ve known each other for years…”

Harry pulled her to the sofa, this time pulling her into his lap. “Draco…Rilla…”

“Draco,” she corrected him as she made herself comfortable. “It’s…easier. For now.”

Harry nodded. “All right. Draco. We’ve known each other for a long time, but knowing and being close are two different things. And this…this is a big secret. It was yours to tell. I wouldn’t have been angry at you for keeping it much longer than this.”

“You really mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t. Do you need to talk more? Or…we could just go out with you like this…”

Draco shook her head. “No…I’m…not quite ready for that, yet. But you could ask me questions, if you wanted…” She smiled at him.

Harry smiled back, then kissed her again. “How long?” he asked softly.

She looked down at her hands, clutching them together. “I’m not completely sure. It…was something I used to do when I was small. I liked how soft mother’s clothes were on my skin. Not like mine—itchy and rough. I used to sneak into her room when she and father were out and steal things. Camisoles and stockings…then father caught me in one of her shirts one day. He was horrified. Took everything and burned it. He was furious with me. Told me that if he found me doing it again…” Her voice trailed off, unable to utter the words of Lucius’s threat.

Stroking her back, Harry kissed her temple. “That must have been hard for you. What did you do?”

“I…tried to stop. I really did.” Draco met his eyes, and Harry could see how hard it had been on her. He knew Draco and his father had a difficult relationship at best. They loved each other very much, but their ideas of how to relate to each other often clashed on several levels. As Harry had found out only weeks into his relationship with Draco when he’d found Draco on his doorstep nearly shut down from the argument he’d had with his father. It had taken hours to get him back to some semblance of normalcy.

“I’m sure you did,” he told her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Draco leaned into his embrace. “I managed until the stress of having _them_ in our home got to be too much. I started sneaking up into the attic to get away from them. And I was going through the old trunks there one day, and I found this beautiful dress…” She sighed. “I couldn’t resist. I snuck it down to my room, waiting until late at night before I tried it on… It just…felt…right.”

“I bet you looked gorgeous in it,” Harry said with a smile.

That drew a smile from Draco. “I probably looked ridiculous. But…after that…I went up there a lot. Hid my finds away. Just…kept going from there after the war. It’s been easier since I moved out. Even got makeup. That’s helped a lot.” She met Harry’s eyes.

“So…is it just…something you enjoy doing? Or…more?”

Her cheeks pinked again. “I…don’t know. I don’t think it’s more… I mean…generally, I enjoy being a man. Just…sometimes, I want to be pretty, too.”

“You are, Draco. You’re beautiful.”

She beamed at him. “Am I?”

“Oh, yes. If I hadn’t recognized that little gesture of yours, I’d never have guessed, Draco,” Harry said softly, pulling her into a kiss.

Draco gasped, then tilted her head to kiss him back, pressing closer to him. “Mmm…”

Harry pulled back. “Maybe…I shouldn’t be doing that?”

“Why not? Do I…make you uncomfortable?”

“No! Of course not.” He squirmed, then grinned. “Well, not like you mean...” Then he sobered. “But I don’t know if you’re…comfortable if we…do things…when you’re like this.”

She smiled back, then kissed him again. “I didn’t think you’d find me attractive like this,” she said.

“How could I not? I told you. You’re beautiful.” He stroked her cheek.

“Right. You like girls, don’t you? I’d forgotten.” She looked sobered by the thought.

“I like _you_ , Draco. Does anything else matter?”

“I don’t know,” She said softly. “I suppose it depends. Would you rather have me like this, or as you know me usually?”

It wasn’t a fair question, but Harry wasn’t going to say that. “Draco…does it matter? It’s you. And you’re the one I’m attracted to, no matter how you look.”

She was silent for a long time, frowning as she thought, then met his eyes. “Do you really mean that?” she asked softly.

“Very much,” Harry told her with a smile. It was on the tip of his tongue to say more, but it was too soon to say those words. Even as much as they’d already gone though, three months was too soon. Especially if he wanted this to last.

Draco curled her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I…didn’t expect you to be so…easy going about this,” she said.

“No wonder, given how your father reacted. But I’m not him. And I see how well this fits you. You’re just…” He kissed her again, then smiled. “Beautiful.”

She beamed at him. “You’re repeating yourself, Harry…”

“Can’t help it. It’s true.” His hands stroked down her sides. “Makes me want to do more.”

Her eyes widened at that. “It…does? Even though…it’s…not real?”

“It’s you. That’s all that matters to me.” He slid a hand up to stroke the side of her breast, and she went a bit stiff on his lap. “I don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, though.”

She licked her lips. “I’d…like to try.”

Harry smiled. “Me, too.” He let his fingers trace the curve of her breast. “Are they…real?” he asked.

“Charm. But…it’s just…those. Everything else is…mine.” She looked sad when she said it.

“We’ll have to see what we can do to find you something more someday, then. So I can make love to you like that. If you want that, I mean…”

Her eyes grew round. “You…you’d want…that?”

Harry nodded. “If you do.” He kissed her. “I’d love to show you what it can be like that way.” He smiled. “I’d love to touch you like this, too,” he said, his voice softer.

“Maybe…we should move this upstairs, then?” she said, giving him a coy smile.

“I’d like that.”

Draco stood, then held out her hand to him, walking up to the bedroom with him. Usually, they were less talkative when they had sex, just attacking each other wherever they were, but somehow, this felt like something they needed to be more sober about; to go slow and careful.

Harry squeezed her hand as they entered the room, then kissed her once more. “Tell me what you’d like, Draco. What would make you most comfortable?”

“Help me undress?” she said, turning so that Harry could unzip her dress.

Harry pulled down the zip, his hand stroking over the soft flesh.

She grinned over her shoulder, then let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it before turning to meet his eyes as she unhooked her bra.

Draco was always gorgeous. Harry had a hard time keeping his hands to himself at the best of times. But this…he felt overwhelmed that Draco felt he could trust him with this. And the sight of her soft, perfect breasts as the bra dropped away made him warm all over. “Look at you…” Even still dressed in stockings and panties, Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a more erotic sight.

“What about me?” she asked, her nervousness visible.

“You’re gorgeous.” He pulled her close, then kissed her, a hand curving softly around one breast. “Do you want me to undress, too?”

She nodded, her fingers moving to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Want to lie on my bed with you…have you touch me some more like that.”

“Gladly,” Harry said with a grin. He shed everything but his pants, then led her to the bed.

She lay back, then looked up at him. “You don’t think they’re…too small?”

“Not at all,” he said with a grin, stretching out next to her. “They fit you perfectly.” He cupped the nearer one, brushing the pad of his thumb over the nipple. “Soft…pale…and just the right size to fit in my hand.” He watched as she gasped at the caress, then leaned in to kiss her, deeper now. “Could touch you all day and not get enough,” he said softly.

“Like this, you mean?”

“At all. Love to touch you, Draco.”

She tilted her head, her eyes bright. “Do you?”

“What? Not enough compliments yet?” Harry asked her with a grin.

“Never,” she answered, grinning back.

He pressed his cock against her hip. “Just seeing you from a distance makes me hard as hell these days, Draco. And when I touch you…fuck…don’t ever want to stop.”

“Don’t ever, then,” Draco told him, pulling him into a kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and he squeezed the one in his hand, delighting at the moan that pulled from her.

“Like that?” he asked.

She nodded. “Feels good. Don’t stop.”

“Not about to.” He squeezed her breast again, kissing her deeper. “Do you want more? Or shall we just do this tonight?”

“Not…sure how that would work. Maybe just touching tonight? Rub together until we come?”

Harry nodded. “I’d like that.” He kissed her again, then shifted on top of her, grinding against her. They both moaned, and he squeezed her breast again, then leaned down to suck at the nipple, causing her to gasp and arch against him.

“Ohgod…Harry…” Her fingers clutched at his shoulders. “Don’t stop…”

Smiling, Harry sucked harder, shifting so that his cock ground against her leg, his own thigh pressing against her so she could do the same if she wished. It was odd. Felt a bit like moving backward, but at the same time, it felt like so much more than the teenage fumblings he’d done with Ginny. “Never, Draco.”

She looked up at him, surprised, then pulled him into a kiss, grinding against him. “Harry…”

“Shhh…I know. I understand…” He kissed her again.

When she met his eyes again, she smiled, nodding.

They moved together, kissing, and now Draco let her fingers slide down to curl around Harry even as she ground against his leg.

Harry slid up to kiss her deeply. It wouldn’t take much for him to come. Seeing Draco like this was practically enough on its own. Having her in his arms this way was almost too much. It was all he could do to keep those words from tumbling from his lips, so he had to keep kissing her and sucking at her breasts to distract himself.

Then Draco was tensing against him, crying out as her head fell back in pleasure. Harry watched her, moaning softly, then put his own hand over Draco’s, stroking himself with her hand, and coming not long after with a groan. “God…Draco…”

“Shh…” She kissed him as he relaxed against her. “I know.” She smiled up at him, and his heart swelled.

They both knew this was more, now, than it had been before. But that conversation could wait for another time. They had a lot to talk about, when they were ready. For now, though, being here with each other was enough.  



End file.
